A love that hurts
by XxBlurred-TearsxX
Summary: A girl that is in love with Haku puts her life on the line, just for him to live! Old friends, become in love and would do anythking to save eachother, no matter what.
1. Tears and happyness

A girl, lost in the woods, out of breath. A sad 9 year old girl, tears staining her cheeks, gasping for air. Once she was happy, but now gone away, long with her will to live.

She stoped her running, her crying, and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up the following morning,. Her eyes where red, and also wher her cheeks. Her clothes where riped and hre hair was stained with her tears.

The young girl had a small ribbon with a matal plate on it in her hand. On the plate inscribed was a symbol. The symbol signifies that she had once lived inthe leaf village. She ran away because her whole family was murdered. She barly made it out ogf there. But she _did_ get out, and with her father's headband. He was a ninja.

She sat up, hearing people coming,

"Oh No!" she said, thinking it was the killers

She laid back down and curled up, thinking that she would look either dead or passed out.

A small boy, the age of probibly 10 appered. He gasped, seing the girl and ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Her head poped up and she said, "No..."

She talked real soft, "Your not goig to hurt me are you?"

He smiled and said, "No of couse not!"

She smiled and sat up and said, "I'm Kiyoshi."

"Haku." the boy said with now a kind hearted smile.


	2. 5 years later

Five years have past and the two grew a huge friendship. Zabuza agreed to take Kiyoshi with him and Haku.

She had been acepted as a ninja from the mist village. She passed all of the tests and training with flying colors. She cared much for the two who helped her when she was on death lane.

She was walking around outside with Haku, talking, laughing. She smiled as he looked at her,

"What is there something on my face?" he asked returning the smile.

"Wait yeah that huge bug thing on your face- wait that _is_ your face!" she said laughing.

"That isn't funny!"

They talked some more and she noticed something,

"You've been acting weird, Haku, is there something I need to know about?" she asked.

"Well... Well there is another mission... but this one is big... I mean I don't want you to get hurt." he said

"What is it?"

"You know that bridge that the water village is making?"

"Yes."

"Well there is this bridge builder coming from the leaf village,"

As soon as she heard the village name her eyes widened.

"we are to kill him. But the thing is, he is accompanied by a sensei and three children."

"I can handle it, just-"

"Zabuza-sama said I am to deside if you are going to fight in this mission."

"What is your desision?"

"No. It's not that I think you'll get killed or something, it's just that I know you lived there before, and I don't want you to-you know- get emotionaly hurt."  
"I wont, Haku, I promise."

Haku looked into her eyes, looking for any weakness. Fortuanaly he found none and said,

"Fine..."

"Thanks!" Kiyoshi said hugging him.

His eyes widened and then smiled and hugged her back.

'What's with her? She never acts like this...' h thought.

She let go and said,

"Weshould catch up to Zabuza-sama."

Haku nodded and they both ran, racing eachother and laughing.


	3. SORRY!

Hey, sorry I haven't been posting with this story, but I'm writing the most I can! I swear that the next chapter will be awsome! ¬¬'


	4. A literal man hunt!

A/N: This is my longest chapter so far!I'm splitting it up into two parts though... I hope that doesn't anger any of you! Err, what was I going to say... OH, yeah, I can't think of anything for the second part. I mean I have some but I need some help. I have the ending... rubs hands together evilly He he he he he! Feel free to E-mail me, I'll tell you what I need!

Chapter 3! The (literal) man hunt... pt 1

"We're back!" Kiyoshi called.

She and Haku walked over to Zabuza, hand-in-hand.

"Haku, what is your decision?"

"She can fight." Haku replied.

"Good, we're going to need everyone I can get."

Kiyoshi smiled, "Zabuza-samma, do you know who we are fighting against? You know, the protectors?"

"Yes, there are four of them. Three children and a sensi."

"Do you know who they are?" she asked.

"I only know who the sensi is, it's Hataki Kakashi."

Haku glanced at Kiyoshi, looking to see if she knew him, 'Nope, no facial expression.' he thought.

She nodded and said, "Lets find ourselves a bridge builder!"

After a few minutes of running through the trees they finally found the bridge.

Kiyoshi smirked, "are we making the first move or are you?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said.

A fog appeared around the whole aria, and Zabuza disappeared.

"I take it, he's going to make the first move." Kiyoshi said.

Haku rolled his eyes, "Why must you state the obvious?"

"It's fun."

Zabuza appeared, but not in front of the four; No! Three?Naruto's not here? What the- oh well, the story will go on without him.

"Wanna get down there before the fun's done?" Haku asked.

"You read my mind."

They put on their masks and jumped down and walked, slowly, behind Zabuza. There was a short silence and then zabuza said, "Haku, you take the boy, Kiyoshi, you take the girl."

They both nodded at once.

Sakura looked frightened, she knew Kiyoshi would almost be as strong as Zabuza.

"Well, lets geta fightin'" Kiyoshi said with a smile behind her mask.

Sakura nodded and stepped away from everyone else as she got two kuni.

"Why are you with someone like Zabuza?"

"Because he cared enough to take care of both me and my friend." Kiyoshi replied, her hand gripping into a fist, getting angry already.

It was the middle of the fight and the two of them were getting tired.

Kiyoshi sprung from the ground, now up in the air and hidden within the mist. She jumped back down, kicking Sakura in the chest.

Sakura got back up and ran to Kiyoshi, and punched her in the face, causing her to fly back. Out of her pocket flew her father's old headband.

**CLANK** was the sound as it hit the ground.

"No!" she screamed, getting back up and running towards it.

Sakura got to it first, picking it up and looking at it, "You... were from our village, weren't you?"

"I was born and raised till nine years of age, yes."

"W-why did you leave."

"M-m-my whole family was murdered, so I ran, fleeing for _my_ own life."

'Just like Sauske and Naruto, no parents to raise her.' Sakura thought.

"Your not fighting me with your best are you?"

"...no..."

"It feels wrong doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you insist on fighting then?"

"Because, I have to, it is my ninja way, I fight for my 'family' Zabuza and Haku." she said looking twoards the ground. (Behind her mask)

"Why do you where that mask?"

"I hide my face so no one knows who I am..."

"Wh-"

"That's enough about me." she snapped.

She grabbed a kuni and threw it towards Haku's ice mirrors.

FLASH BACK

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Two things..."

"What is it?"

"Promise me...Promise me that you'll be safe."

Haku looked at her, shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Just promise me..." she said looking in his eyes.

"I promise. And whats the other thing?"

"Oh, erm, I'll give you a signal, and we should switch opponents."

"Sounds good to me."

END FLASHBACK

A hand reached out and grabbed it before it hit. A snap was heard and the mirrors shattered.

Then a strange thing happened, Haku and Kiyoshi vanished.


	5. Till DEATH do us part

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry for no updating in so long! TT I feel bad… ( So on with the chapter!!! 

The (literal) man hunt… part two!

They both reappeared. Kiyoshi was right in front of Sasuke, and Haku in front of Sakura.

At first Kiyoshi was glaring at Sasuke. "I see you have a hate too. One that burns inside and out." she said.

"So what if I do? What are _you_ going to do?"

"Oh nothing… Just make a few walls."

"What?" he was cut off when two walls appeared, both made out of water.

She threw a kunai at him and he easily dodged, it sunk into the water wall. "You think that you could hit me that easily?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I wasn't aiming for you." She said with a smirk.

He growled and took out a huge shuriken then threw it at her. She caught it and threw it back at him, this time hitting his shoulder.

"AHH!" he writhed.

"You let your guard down…" she mumbled. She stepped into one of the walls and she snapped her fingers, making a thousand kunai fly out of the one wall. Most of them hit the target but others missed and merely turned back to water.

Fast-forward

Sauske was knocked out when all of a sudden Naruto jumped out of no where. He punched Kiyoshi in the back of the neck she fell down. She quickly regained her balance. She glared daggers at the one who had hit her. Then, her face softened, as she saw that he was looming over Sasuke.

"he isn't dead... He's merely out cold." she said, calmly.

Naruto turned around and glared at Kiyoshi then charged at her. She jumped and planted on hand on his shoulder, throwing herself back into the air to do a back flip.

"So. Haku told me a bit about you." she said, looking at him.

"Who's Haku?" he asked.

"A friend of mine that you met."

Kiyoshi looked at the battle between Sakura and Haku. The girl was holding up. Thats better than Sasuke could ever do, agenst her.

Suddenly she heard a sound... Like static, combined with birds. She listened, then watched Haku appear in front of Zabuza. He was about to get hit when she appeared infront of him, getting hit, herself. She felt the coldness of death creap up and into her body.

Kiyoshi felt the warmth of two arms grasp her. Her vision was getting fuzzy, and her life was flashing in her mind. She couldn't help but cry. Kiyoshi suddenly saw Haku, looking down at her. His mask off. He was looking through her eyes. Kiyoshi was scared, she had no idea what was going to happen to her.

She then felt herself being picked up, then being cradled into a tight hug. Kiyoshi did her best to hug him back. She lifted one arm up and behind his neck. Then she tried to lift her left arm, but she felt a jolt and coughed out blood.

Her vision wasn't getting better. Infact it was almost completly black.

She heard these last words before her life left her body:

"I always loved you."

THE END


End file.
